Dark and Dangerous
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Ethan convinced Nico to join the titans. Now it's their assignment to turn Percy, to pick up where Luke has failed. Well, they have at least two very hard, ah I mean strong, arguments for Percy to join them... Ethan/Nico/Percy slash


PJatO || Ethanicercy || PJatO || Dark and Dangerous || PJatO || Ethanicercy || PJatO

Title: Dark and Dangerous – A Twist in Fate

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians; twist happening shortly before Last Olympian

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, explicit intercourse, anal, doubling, BDSM, kind of forced (but Percy likes it that way, so yeah)

Main Pairing: Ethan/Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Charles/Silena (mentioned), Chris/Clarisse (mentioned), Luke/Annabeth (mentioned), Luke/Percy (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Ethan Nakamura, Silena Beauregard, Luke Castellan, Chris Rodriguez, Alabaster C. Torrington

Summary: Ethan seduced Nico so the son of Hades would join the titans' army. Now Nico is set on getting Percy to join them too, even though the others in the army think he's being ridiculous.

Took me a while to come up with something and in the end it kind of still just turned into a pile of smut, but I still hope you like it, **WildCitrusFlower**. One requested threesome. ;)

**Dark and Dangerous**

_A Twist in Fate_

Nico wasn't sure how it had happened, how it all had started. Well, that was a blatant lie, he knew exactly how it had started. Back in the labyrinth, when he had met Ethan Nakamura. That was how it happened. The point that had led him up to right now.

The handsome half-Japanese had done his very best to charm Nico. And, without anyone knowing, they had kept seeing each other. Ethan was good with words, very convincing. What had the gods done for him? Zeus, the king of them all, had killed Nico's mother. Artemis, who had been supposed to watch over Bianca after she joined the hunt, had done nothing to protect her because the goddess hadn't even been able to protect herself. The other gods? No, Hades didn't even deserve his own cabin. And even if he had, Nico would still be shunned. There was a reason why he was practically never at camp, because everyone looked at him weird. The son of Hades, what a little freak.

And then Ethan had shown him, had shown him how it could be. How it was, being accepted. And even better, how good it felt being worshiped. Ethan was a very tender lover.

"Good morning, my love", murmured the son of Nemesis and leaned over, kissing Nico's shoulder.

The half-Italian grinned satisfied and stretched some, scratching his bare stomach. Turning around, he kissed Ethan slowly, lazily. So far, being part of the titans' army was very pleasant for him.

"I want Percy", whispered Nico against his boyfriend's lips.

Ethan chuckled, raising one eyebrow. "You're growing very... demanding. I like how you blossom ever since this thing between us started. You want Percy, mh? What do you want with him?"

"Everything", grinned the son of Hades and turned them over to straddle Ethan's lap. "I want to pin him down onto the bed and ravish him over and over again. I want him here, with us. I want both of us fucking him at the same time, both our cocks up his ass. I want him to be ours."

"Let's get dressed and head over to get some breakfast?", suggested Ethan, betraying his hardening cock with his words. "The others are probably waiting."

Nico frowned and slowly got dressed. "Why do you never admit that you'd like that too? Why do you always ask me, listen to what I have to say until you're hard and then leave?"

The son of Nemesis sighed, stopping mid-step. "There are things you don't know. Percy is Luke's."

"What is that supposed to mean?", frowned Nico confused.

"Back when we were still at camp, when Percy first arrived there, Luke was set on turning the son of Poseidon into one of us", started Ethan in a cautious way. "Let's just say... Luke fucked him six ways to Sunday, but he was never very... good when it comes to being sensible. So Percy didn't go with him. See, Percy is Luke's, we're not allowed to touch."

"That's stupid", grunted Nico irritated. "He screwed up, even though he had the opportunity to make Percy his, and now no one is allowed to take Perce?"

Ethan shrugged, but remained silent otherwise, instead wrapping one arm around Nico's waist to guide him to the dining cabin of the Princess Andromeda. The Ghost Prince grinned when he saw his favorite 'traitors' already sitting at one table. Snatching a chair of his own, he took the seat between Silena and Alabaster, earning him a grunt from the son of Hecate and a ruffling of his hair from the daughter of Aphrodite. Chris Rodriguez opposite him high-fived Ethan with a grin as the half-Japanese sat down too.

"Stop always high-fiving him when we had sex", grunted Nico irritated. "It's annoying."

"Let me have that", huffed Chris, trying the puppy eyes. "I'm not getting any, after all. I'm still trying to convince Clarisse to join us, I'm just not... sure..."

"You must suck in bed, and I don't mean the good kind of sucking, if you can't manage to convince your girlfriend to join your cause even though there is even her best friend on board", snorted Alabaster with one raised eyebrow. "I mean, come on, what more could she want? Cookies?"

"Too cliche", grinned Nico amused. "But I'd like a chocolate cookie now."

"She's always been strong-minded and you're forgetting that she's the big hero of Camp Half-Blood", defended Silena. "The savior of Thalia and so much more. She's celebrated and worshiped. And as the daughter of Ares highly respected as a fighter. She doesn't have to put up with prejudices like you, Ethan and Nico had. She has things to lose if she leaves camp."

"And your boy-toy?", huffed Alabaster with one raised eyebrow. "What about him?"

"Charlie-", started Silena and then sighed.

"You're too afraid to even ask him", grunted the son of Hecate unimpressed.

"I love him, I don't want to... I don't want to risk that he rejects the idea..."

"But not asking at all isn't a solution either", frowned Nico confused.

"Di Angelo!"

The loud call through the mess hall interrupted their conversation, getting all of their attention. Nico gulped slightly as he stared wide-eyed over at Luke, who was approaching them with wide strides. It was never a good thing it the boss sees the need to call your name through the whole ship.

"Yeah?", asked the son of Hades casually, feeling Ethan's hand reassuringly on his knee.

"I have an assignment for you", grunted the son of Hermes with a displeased glare.

"Yeah?", asked Nico, sitting up a little straighter.

He hadn't gotten an own assignment since he had joined yet. This better be good!

"Aside from Annabeth, Grover and the cyclops you seem to be the one who can get the closest to Percy these days", frowned Luke, obviously displeased. "The Romans have a child of Zeus, Jupiter, whatever, and the Greeks have a child of Poseidon. History has shown us that Poseidon and Zeus together against Hades always won. So we _need_ Percy on our side, then we can't lose. You can get closer to him than most, I want you to convince him to join our cause with all means possible."

"All means possible?", repeated Nico with a dirty smirk, chorused by a confused Silena.

"Yes", spat Luke, seeming to grow more displeased with the minute. "I'm leader enough to realize when I failed a mission. I couldn't convince him, now it's Nico's turn. I'll focus on Annabeth. She's the glue that keeps camp together when they face hardships and she's always had a crush on me. Maybe I can work with that somehow. Anyway, you know what to do now, di Angelo. Do it."

"Yes, sir!", grinned the son of Hades broadly and stood.

"Nico! Breakfast", huffed Silena surprised and pointed a croissant at her.

"I'll be back for dinner. Prepare one plate more so Percy won't feel left out", chimed Nico determined and placed a kiss on Ethan's lips. "I'll drop by at our cabin later on."

The others frowned as they watched him walk through the next best shadows, humming a happy tune. And indeed, Nico was happy. All means possible meant he would be doing everything that needed to be done to get his Sea Prince. He was well-aware that this little obsession of his was slowly growing unhealthy, but he had been fascinated by Percy ever since they first met and it had been just too cute how desperate the Sea Prince had been to get Nico to like him, running after him and searching for him and doing everything possible to get Nico to pay attention to him and stop being angry with him. It truly had been hard, in the labyrinth, being angry with Percy. The way the son of Poseidon had shouldered task after task upon himself just to prove what he would be willing to do to make Nico like him again. Just too adorable to stay angry at and Nico had never been one to disobey his sister. And Bianca had said it very clearly. It hadn't been Percy's fault that she had died and he had to forgive the Sea Prince and stop holding a grudge.

Nico grinned wickedly as he exited the shadows and found himself in a blue cabin with many empty beds. Many empty and one filled with a sleeping son of Poseidon. Licking his lips, he slowly walked up to the sleeping beauty. Percy was only wearing blue boxer-shorts with hearts on them, one of his hands even in his sleep stuck in his boxer-shorts, the other hand resting on his forehead, a little bit drool collecting in the corner of his mouth.

"Gorgeous", whispered Nico and licked his lips as he walked up to Percy, caressing the soft, smooth legs (Silena and her siblings must have caught him off-guard once again and forced him into a make-over, they liked doing that). "And soon to be mine..."

His eyes wandered through the cabin thoughtful until he caught the thick ropes on the bed next to Percy's. Many ropes, some already in sailor knots, something the Sea Prince had picked up to keep his mind off the war and everything that was going on. Smirking broadly, Nico picked one of the ropes up. That would prove to be very useful. Licking his lips, he walked back to Percy's bed. It was a good thing the Sea Prince had such a deep sleep. Tenderly rolling Percy over some, he twisted the Sea Prince's arms to his back and tied them tightly together. Then he rolled Percy back onto his back so he could sit down between Percy's legs. Grinning like a cat fixing the gold fish he wanted for lunch, licking his lips, he leaned down to kiss Percy's neck. The Sea Prince did smell like the sea and his skin was so soft, Nico just wanted to devour him. Becoming a teenager really had his hormones raging wild. Barely no night passed without him fantasizing about the son of Poseidon.

"Percy", whispered Nico softly, scratching Percy's neck with his teeth. "Percy, wake up."

"Mh... sleep...", moaned the Sea Prince and wriggled his nose.

"But if you wake up, I'll tell you how you can make me forgive you thoroughly", whispered Nico.

"Mh? You'll forgive me?", asked Percy, suddenly staring wide-eyed at him.

The Ghost Prince chuckled slightly. It was kind of sad how much Percy depended on being liked. After all the years without friends, Percy feared losing those he had gained by now. Those wide, sea-green eyes stared at him so desperately, Nico just wanted to kiss him.

"Why are you putting yourself through all of this?", whispered the son of Hades.

"W—Why are my arms tied together?", yelped Percy wide-eyed and surprised.

"Answer my question first", demanded the Ghost Prince, biting Percy's shoulder. "Why are you putting up with all the pressure? Most around here only look up to you because they expect you to save them all. They don't like you for who you are, Percy. Why are you doing this to yourself? Why don't you set yourself free? Why don't you just let go and let yourself be cared for by someone, who likes you for who you are? Don't you just want to... melt beneath cunning hands? Come on, you're a teenage boy, I know there must be something you'd desire too. Mh?"  
"N—Nico, what are you doing with your teeth?", moaned Percy and bared his neck.

"You're already hard", smirked the son of Hades. "I'm going to fuck you until you agree."

"W—What?", yelped the Sea Prince wide-eyed and started to struggle.

"Sh", whispered Nico, kissing Percy's collar bone. "I know you want to let go, mi amore."

"B—But", gasped the son of Poseidon, arching into Nico's touch.

"Do we need to tie that sweet mouth of yours up too?", smirked the Ghost Prince teasingly.

"What?! No!", yelped the Sea Prince loudly.

"Answer enough", grunted Nico and grabbed two of the folded, blue handkerchiefs from the bedside table to shove one into Percy's mouth and tie the other around his face. "There's a good Sea Prince. Now tone your protests down, it'll be enjoyable for you, Perce, believe me."

He sneakily stole Percy's underwear to leave him naked and tied up. Licking his lips, he stared at the already hard cock pointing his way. Holding Percy's legs apart with his body sitting between them, he started to explore Percy's body with one hand while his other hand right away sneaked down between the spread legs. The Sea Prince jerked slightly, making Nico chuckle.

"You need to learn to relax", whispered the son of Hades, licking his lips. "And I know you will be as relaxed as possible once I fucked you thoroughly. Maybe it'll make you realize how much you need someone to lean onto, someone you can trust to always catch you when you fall, instead of frantically trying to make everyone like you. _I_ like you. I _love_ you."

Suddenly the fight died down and the sea-green eyes stared at him in surprise. Nico smiled down at him and leaned down to kiss Percy's nose, his left hand twirling one of Percy's nipples.

"I love you. I love you. And I will keep saying it until you realize how much I love you", murmured Nico softly. "Now, will you let me love you, mi amore?"

Nico could see the blush beneath the handkerchief. He grinned as Percy slowly nodded. The grin turned just the slightest bit wicked as he wrapped his arms around Percy's waist, slowly pulling the Sea Prince's cheeks apart to thrust his index fingers and his middle fingers into Percy's tight hole. A muffled groan could be heard through the handkerchiefs.

"Sh, relax", whispered Nico. "I need you well-prepared for this, Perce."

Percy nodded slowly, still trying to pull on his bounds, earning him a chiding from Nico. The Ghost Prince teased his hole, spreading him farther and farther. Percy had a hard time not melting under the touch as Nico caressed a spot deep within the Sea Prince. Never before had he felt something like that and the demanding tone in Nico's voice was making him even harder. Even though he was tied up, or was it perhaps because of that? Somehow it was making him feel all tingly to be so helpless yet knowing that Nico would never do something to hurt him.

"I know you're going to try and struggle again soon, but trust me that this is the right thing for you", whispered Nico. "You're going to enjoy this. Believe me, I've watched you with those toys you hide in your closet. The kinds you like to insert in _pairs_. Kinky little thing, you. So be a good boy and stay calm and then you'll get two real cocks up that greedy ass of yours."

Percy stiffened for a second, wondering how Nico knew about this and even more so wondering who else was going to fuck him tonight. He had already accepted the fate that he would soon be impaled on Nico's cock, but someone else's?

"Don't look so worried, you will enjoy his cock too", smiled Nico reassuringly. "Now keep still and I'll shadow-travel us to him so we can fuck you all night long, my pretty."

Nodding slowly, Percy closed his eyes so he could thoroughly enjoy the sensation of shadow-traveling. Within seconds, it was over. But it had been more than enough. He still had Nico's fingers within him, teasing his prostate, that added with shadow-traveling while being in Nico's arms...

"You _came_", snickered Nico teasingly. "Just from my fingers and shadow-traveling?"

Percy blushed furiously and glared at the Ghost Prince. Instead of more teasing, he got another kiss on the nose, as if Nico was trying to say 'there's a good boy'. Trying to pout (which was really hard considering he was still gagged), he turned some just to face a naked Ethan.

"You're naked", pointed Nico out in amusement. "Am I that predictable?"

"You had that sparkle in your eyes. Luke allowing you to go all means on this one was kind of your free pass to finally fuck Percy Jackson", chuckled Ethan amused. "The better question would be: Why aren't you naked? Even though he already came?"

"I guess getting fingered and shadow-traveling had been enough for this little slut to come", chuckled Nico amused, kissing Percy's nose again. "I wonder how often he'll come when we double that tight ass of his and fill him up well. Now, keep him entertained while I get undressed."

The son of Poseidon beneath him blushed furiously at that as he was being handed over to Ethan. The naked half-Japanese grabbed Percy's waist and easily lifted him over until he was hovering over Ethan's already hard member. Percy gulped. This was not how he had imagined having sex again. Then again, after Luke, this was not all that surprising. He stared longingly at Nico and watched how the half-Italian got naked. He could feel himself hardening again as Nico crawled up behind him. Closing his eyes dreamily, he leaned against the half-Italian's broad chest.

"Mh?", hummed Percy through his gag. "Mh-mh?"

"You think we can get that thing out now? You won't be fighting us?", smirked Nico, his hands busying themselves with Percy's nipples, pinching and twisting them harshly. "You'll be obediently and let us fuck you the way we want to?"

The son of Poseidon nodded eagerly. He loved Nico, had done so for too long now. And if Nico thought it right for him to be doubled by Nico and Ethan, then Ethan must be alright too, because he knew Nico would never do anything to harm him. Besides, he had eyes, he could see how how the half-Japanese was. And both of them had such nicely sized cocks that practically screamed to be taken in. He took a deep breath as the handkerchief was finally out of his mouth.

"What should a good boy say when he gets what he asked for?", whispered Nico into his ears.

"Thank you...?", mumbled Percy slowly, unsure.

"How did you use to say it to _Luke_ when he allowed you something?", growled Ethan, his lips trailing over Percy's collar bone. "Oh, I know everything about you and what you enjoy, little slut."

"T—Thank you, masters", yelped the son of Poseidon flustered. "Please use me for your pleasure."

"Really?", blinked Nico stunned as Ethan spread Percy's cheeks for him.

"Luke couldn't talk about anything aside from how needy and wanton Percy was", snickered the son of Nemesis amused. "He loves it dirty and I heard he screams like a whore."

"Mh... Can't wait to hear that", purred Nico and licked his lips.

He thrust into the tight heat awaiting him, earning himself a strangled gasp from Percy. The Sea Prince moaned as the thickness filled him while Nico's fingers were still torturing his nipples and Ethan had started jerking his cock. Being tied up had its perks; he was getting all the pleasure without having to do anything. Instead, he could just enjoy the other boys' administrations.

"C—Can I have more?", moaned the Sea Prince and licked his lips, closing his eyes to give in to the sensation at hand. "Please, gods, it's been so long since I last got fucked."

"I think we have him", chimed Ethan as he squeezed in next to Nico. "Fuck, he's tight."

Nico grunted in agreement, starting to move in hard strides. Ethan soon followed, taking turns with hitting Percy's prostate to constantly stimulate the Sea Prince. The couple shifted so both of them had access to Percy's by the ministrations darkened nipples, each of them taking one into their mouths to bite and suck on them. He had always been weak when it came to getting something up his ass, but a little pain and sucking on his nipples always did it for him. Moaning brokenly at that, he came again, spurting his cum onto the sheets. Nico was holding onto his thigh even tighter.

"You're really desperate to finally get fucked again, aren't you?", chuckled the Ghost Prince. "Not even asking where I brought you, letting Ethan join the fun and being so... tame, mio bello."

Percy stiffened, glaring at Nico irritated, trying to struggle free just to prove a point. But he was still tied up and the two other boys held him firmly in place while still fucking him. He wasn't stupid. He knew where he was, he could see the sea through the bulls-eyes and there was _Ethan_, so he could only be on the Princess Andromeda.

"I'm not dumb. But now that you mention it, why should the two of you do all of this. Why?!", growled Percy desperately, struggling. "Just another scheme of Luke's?"

"Sh", smiled Nico, kissing Percy softly. "I need you at my side, Percy. See, you need a little _motivation_. To stay on our side. So I figured showing you would be the best."

"Interesting plan, Nico", noted Ethan amused, thrusting harder. "So... deep."

Nico stared at him and flipped him the finger. "Just shut up and keep fucking him, will you? He seems to like _that_ part of my plan very much, after all."

Percy whimpered and closed his eyes embarrassed as Nico and Ethan kept fucking him hard. Great, just great. Why was everyone always trying to pull him onto their side? Can't he just be Switzerland for a little while and enjoy even one single fuck in his life?

"Why, Nico? Why you?", asked Percy softly, staring at the half-Italian desperately.

"Because they'll never accept me. Because I'll always be that little freak from the underworld to them. They praise you as a hero and try to steer clear from me, just because of my father", replied Nico darkly. "My father, who is one of the oldest gods, even one of the Big Three, but doesn't even get his own cabin. While even fucking Hera has a cabin 'in her honor', even though no one uses it. Sleeping in the Hermes cabin had been the most humiliating experience ever. _I_ am a child of one of the Big Three, I could as well be the one from the prophecy, but I'm just the kid with the weird shadow powers, so lets dump him with all the other demigods no one wants, sure why not?"

Percy gulped and stared at the hateful and dark expression on Nico's face. "I—I didn't know..."

Ethan leaned down to capture Percy's lips, pinching the Sea Prince's nipple with one hand. "Let's form a future where everyone can live without prejudices or anything. With the gods, so many would never be accepted and never have a good life. Let us build a better future together."

"I—I can't betray camp", mumbled the son of Poseidon, shaking his head as Nico jerked him.

"Your sixteenth birthday will be soon", murmured Ethan, biting Percy's earlobe. "Meaning war approaches. On your sixteenth birthday it will pass. You need to make up your mind. I know how you sometimes look at the overly crowded table of Hermes, I've seen it back when I was still at camp too. You hate how unfair the gods treat their children. But you need to chose a side before your birthday, because that's when the big showdown will happen."

"What?", frowned Percy confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't tell me they never told you about the great prophecy and where it will lead", snorted Ethan. "See? They lie to you. They don't care about you. Let us care for you. Let us love you."

"Yeah, be good", smiled Nico, kissing Percy tenderly. "Once your birthday is over, once this war is over, we will get to live a life _together_. Don't you want it? Peace? For everyone? Equality?"

Percy bit his lips unsure, not knowing what to do, but then Ethan and Nico kept hitting his prostate hard, making it even harder for him to think. "Y—Yes, I just... yes, but..."

"Yes what?", asked the son of Hades, jerking Percy until the Sea Prince came hard.

"Yes, I want you, I want someone to take care of me for a change, I don't want everyone looking at me like I'd single-handedly destroy the world, then in the next moment cheering me on again", whimpered the Sea Prince. "I need... you. L—Let me belong."

Ethan chuckled softly as he saw how desperate Percy was. The son of Poseidon truly just wanted to belong, to be with someone who he could trust and who would simply be there for him for the simple reason of loving him and wanting him. Camp had made the Sea Prince so insecure, even though it had given him many friends, Ethan knew that deep down Percy was aware how many of them were only after him because he was a child of the Big Three and a hero. Percy moaned beneath them as he came hard. Ethan grabbed Nico's neck to pull him into a hard and hot kiss as they felt Percy tightening around him. Yeah, he could get used to _that_.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
